


Team Fortress 2: Spin the Bottle

by heavensong



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Female Reader, Spin the Bottle, This is way old, gonna try with a gender neutral reader eventually, short and sweet, stb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensong/pseuds/heavensong
Summary: The mercs convince you to play a game of Spin the Bottle with them.





	Team Fortress 2: Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading this here since it was originally posted on the now-defunct Quizilla. STB and 7MIH fics used to be so popular there! Gonna try to write another, longer version of this, but I liked the old fic enough to post again. :)

** Scout **

            You watched in anticipation as the bottle slowed its spin and finally rested in its happy destination. You blinked a couple times and stared straight ahead at your match as he hopped to his feet energetically.

            “Hey hey! Would ya lookit that?” He strutted over to you, confident and grinning. “It's your lucky day, Toots!”

            “Excuse me?” You retorted. Your voice appeared offended, but you were smiling all the same.

            “What?” He shrugged and laughed a little. He rested a hand on his hip and motioned with his hand at you. “C'mere! What're you, scared?” He joked playfully.

            “Yeah, right.” You mirrored his joking and crossed your arms defiantly.

            He groaned with mock-annoyance and shook his head at you. He suddenly grabbed your upper arm and pulled you close. In his attempt at the “cool” act, it seemed that he'd overestimated the pull and gotten you closer than he had expected. You could see the blush rising on his cheeks. A teasing laugh was heard from beside them, probably the peanut gallery taking amusement from the Scout's mistake. He grumbled something and looked at you sternly.

            Suddenly his lips were mashed against yours, your eyes widening at the sudden impact. The kiss was harsh and forced, but it soon melted away into a blissful embrace of mouths. Your eyes closed and you could feel his grip on your arm loosen. His kiss was inexperienced, a bit messy, although he'd never admit to it being one of his first. You leaned in a bit more and pressed your hand against his chest. You could feel his heart beating almost as fast as yours.

            It finally ended, the whoops and cheers of the rest of the team accompanying the separation. His eyes were locked on yours for a few moments and he opened his mouth as if to say something. He stopped short of speaking though and straightened up, scratching the back of his head sheepishly and frowning.

            You laughed and squeezed his hand before getting back to your spot, causing him to blush once more and shuffle off to his own seat. You watched him shout at the Demoman as he was elbowed and teased, but his gaze flickered over to you once the explosives expert had turned his attention elsewhere. You seemed to be the only one that could get the loudmouth to clam up.

 

* * *

 

 

** Soldier **

            Oh man, was _this_ going to be a doozy. You got to your feet quickly as the bottle's nose came to a stop facing the Soldier. He huffed gruffly and got to his feet as well. He didn't seem too pleased with the situation, but then again, it wasn't exactly easy to read this guy's emotions . . . if he was capable of any other than anger.

            “Why are we even doing this kind of thing?” He asked nobody in particular as he stomped over to you begrudgingly. He folded his arms across his chest and stared down his nose at you.

            “You didn't _have_ to participate . . .” You grumbled. If he was going to be such a jerk about it, why should you have to bother with civility?

            “Just get it over with, pussy!” A voice, probably the Scout's, came jeering from their left.

            The Soldier whipped his head around, glaring at the other occupants of the room with savage intentions. “You say something maggots!?” He seemed more upset than usual. No one responded and he was left to turn and face you once again.

            You sighed. “Listen, if you don't want to-” You were cut off mid-sentence by his face suddenly pressing against yours. You lingered for a moment, angry at first, then pleasantly surprised. He kissed you forcefully and rough. It seemed almost ruefully done, like he had to prove something. But at a certain point, you realized that that wasn’t so. The moment was lasting far longer than it should have if it were done simply to get someone to shut up. It felt too good.

            You realized his hands were resting on your shoulders, their weight comforting and protective. He seemed to relax a little as well. After a few more moments, he let go and stared at you. He was still frowning, but his face was rosy with blush.

            “Th-that’s how you do it, boys!” He stammered out, turning away from you quickly and facing his teammates. He squared his shoulders and his fists rested rigidly against his thighs, his demeanor back to its proud and guarded state. He sat back down and crossed his arms again, willing to brag about the moment, but not discuss it in great detail.

            You calmly sat down as well and rolled your eyes. He was such a freak . . . but you had to admit, that sure was something else. You looked back at him absentmindedly and noticed him staring in you direction. You blushed as well as he did when he turned his gaze quickly away.

 

* * *

 

 

** Pyro **

            The bottle spun wildly before wobbling to a stop in the direction of the blaze-happy Pyro. You stared at him as he awkwardly got to his feet and headed your way. He held one hand to his mask and the other behind his back as he approached you.

            “Umm . . .” You started to speak, but stopped as you noticed him shuffling his feet nervously. You were getting a strange vibe from him at first, but as he mumbled something unintelligible at you and swayed nervously, you started to warm up to the guy immediately. He moved his hand from behind his back revealing a delicate, pink flower. He offered it to you gingerly and mumbled again.

            Still a little confused, but endeared all the same with his adorable demeanor, you took the flower and brought it to your face to smell. You smiled at him. The blossom smelled sweet and soft. You motioned for him to take off the mask and show his face. He only shook his head sheepishly and touched a gloved hand to the black rubber gas mask. Was he hiding something? . . . Or just shy . . .

            You stepped closer and smiled sweetly as you reached a hand to his face. He stood, frozen, with his hands still faltering away from his mask.

            “Don't worry, I won't look.” You whispered as you closed your eyes and pulled the mask up. Just a bit, to uncover his mouth. It didn't matter what his face looked like. All you wanted was to thank him for being so sweet.

            The kiss was simple and soft, clearly inexperienced in the matter on both sides. But it was nice all the same and you savored it. You pulled the mask down and opened your eyes. He was still standing there, shocked or confused, you couldn't tell. He had taken a hold of your hand while it was happening and gave it a quick squeeze before shuffling back off to his seat.

            You tilted your head and smiled at him before sitting back down. The mystery was part of the fun wasn't it?

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Demoman **

            “Oh man . . .” You muttered to yourself as the bottle spin stopped and pointed at the almost-always inebriated Scotsman. You hoped he wasn't too out of it to do this without puking all over.

            “Looky here! Get ready lass, I'ma comin' in jest a bit.” He stood up quickly and stumbled a bit as he made his way to where you stood. You rolled your eyes as you watched him finally shamble in front of you. He reeked of alcohol, but he seemed to have his wits about him, at least enough to control his gag reflexes.

            You couldn't help but laugh a bit when he hiccupped. You stopped short as he leaned a little too far forward and your knees buckled as he fell into you. “Eep!” Was all you could manage to blurt out.

            “Sorry 'bout that, missy . . .” He genuinely sounded embarrassed with himself in that moment. He raised a hand to your shoulder and steadied himself, pulling you closer with his other arm as he straightened up. He shook his head, physically trying to brush off his daze. He blinked his eye and inhaled deeply before leaning closer. His beard scratched lightly against your cheek as he whispered into your ear.

            “You look lovely by th' way, lass.”

            Your eyes widened and before you could respond he was kissing you, hard. His lips mingled with yours and you could almost taste the alcohol. But it was sweet . . . and you savored the taste. He grasped your shoulders tightly and you could feel him pull away only to kiss you again. The whole thing was a bit sloppy, but intense. Incredibly and amazingly intense. He finally released you and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, grinning wildly as he finished.

            You couldn't help but stare as he chuckled and wavered. He gave you another peck on the cheek and sauntered back to the place he had been sitting in.

            You smiled and blushed as you touched your hand to your cheek. Your face was hot and your heart was pounding. You didn't expect such a thrill.

 

* * *

 

** Heavy **

            The large Russian man stood up and slowly made his way over to where you sat. You stared up at him meekly. Maybe it was because you were sitting, but he resembled a giant when he was standing so close. He nodded and you stood up at the motion, realizing you had been frozen in place since the bottle had decided to land in his direction. Nope, still gigantic.

            He seemed to loom over you even as you stood, menacing and powerful. Your eyes darted to the ground, wanting to avoid his serious gaze. Your heart beat frantically in your chest as you stared downward.

            “I . . . um- Huh!?” You started but were cut off as you felt yourself being lifted into the air. He was lifting you up, his bulky arms holding you close to his body in a strong, bear hug. You watched his face as he continued to squeeze, a warm and joyful smile spread across it. You quickly looked away, trying to hide your own blushing grin.

            He laughed heartily, his booming chest thudding against yours.

            “Little girl looked so frightened!” He joked in a thick accent. “I figured big hug would be easier, hm?” He gave you another squeeze and reluctantly lowered you to the floor.

            You laughed lightly in response and smiled back. You hadn't been expecting that from him at all. At that moment, he looked less like a huge monster and more like a big teddy bear. You motioned with your hand for him to come down closer to your level. He obliged, a look of confusion on his face as well as a twinge of pink.

            You situated a hand delicately on either side of his face and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. They were surprisingly soft and warm . . . the moment was worth savoring. It was a brief kiss, but the affection  had clearly not been taken lightly by the Heavy. His face was burning a bright red as you pulled away, a loopy grin plastered across his mug.

            His eyes widened as he seemed to remember where he was and he cleared his throat whilst he straightened up. “Well . . .” His intimidating demeanor reappeared, although the expression was betrayed by the slight pinkness still apparent on his cheeks.

            He turned to walk back to his seat, but not before throwing you a small but meaningful glance. Butterflies seemed to flutter up in your stomach as you too sat down, already thinking it had all ended too soon.

 

* * *

 

 

** Engineer **

            “Well then . . .” A calm voice spoke, mingled with a southern accent as you looked up at the bottle's chosen victor. “I suppose we should git to it then!” The engineer stood and meandered over to where you waited. You couldn't see his eyes through his darkly tinted goggles, but his smile was warm and comforting. It made you smile back.

            He came up close to you and brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear. He smelled vaguely of motor oil and gunpowder. But it wasn't a bad scent, only proof of his line of work. He seemed so nice and friendly, . . . a true gentleman you supposed. He took your hand in his and stepped a bit closer. His hand was rough from work, but strong. You were both very close then, his warmth seeping into you.

            “Ya ready? . . .” He half whispered.

            You simply nodded in response, almost forgetting where you were.

            He chuckled cutely before leaning towards you. You moved forward as well and made contact with him. He kissed you kindly but it was passionate nevertheless. You kissed back, wanting more, your hand still in his while his other hugged you close. The two of you separated briefly, almost to catch your breath. But he leaned in once more and kissed again. This time it was quicker and rougher, but it felt like he needed it. In truth, you felt the same way.

            He let you go and squeezed your hand, smiling at you again. “I'm more partial to courtship myself . . . Hope that wasn't too bold of me.” You squeezed his hand back and giggled. He nodded knowingly and blushed. As the two of you sat back down on either side of the room, you couldn't help but let your gaze drift from your hand to his kind and handsome face. You weren't sure, but he seemed to be doing the same. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Medic **

            The bottle came to a stop in front of the doctor who seemed to be just as surprised as you when it rested in his direction. He stood up calmly and walked straight over to where you were already standing. He wore a solemn expression as he stared down at you. You swallowed nervously and shuffled your feet in anticipation.

            “You look pale, Fraulein . . .” He spoke suddenly, surprising you.

            “Huh? Oh . . . , um . . .” Was all you managed to mumble. You didn't know why you were so nervous all of a sudden. You turned your eyes to the ground and exhaled lightly, trying to calm yourself. Your breath hitched in your throat though, as you felt a gloved hand brushing a strand of hair away from your face. You looked back up at him, eyes wide.

            “Are you feeling unvell?” He looked at you with a genuine expression of concern upon his strict features. You couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were as you shook your head.

            He slowly leaned forward then, your face cupped in his hands. You could feel your face getting redder as his breath wafted across your cheek, sweet and warm. He was kissing you, then. It was sudden, but gentle. A meaningful and caring affection. His lips were soft and smooth against yours and you began to lean into the kiss as well, hoping for it to continue on forever.

            He gradually and reluctantly pulled away, your eyes fluttering open at the separation. You looked up at him dreamily and he began to speak, quietly and almost in a whisper.

            “Your complexion seems to have varmed up, dear.” He smiled as he said it, lingering on every word. You touched a hand to your face. It was hot and you were sure it was a bright shade of embarrassed and ecstatic red. He chuckled deeply and took your other hand in his, kissing it softly. He looked up at you again and straightened up, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He gave a polite little bow in your direction and walked back to where he was sitting before.

            You sat down yourself and glanced around the room, eyes eventually landing back on him. He seemed to notice this and smiled, not sure if he'd cut the moment too short. You smiled back and watched as his face turned a matching shade of pink when you did so.

 

* * *

 

 

** Sniper **

            The tall, slender Australian stood up slowly and walked over to you. He smiled down at you and held out a hand to help you to your feet. You found yourself blushing already as you stood, eyes level with his chest. He didn't let go of your hand.

            “I'd say we're both in luck with that spin, sheila.” He spoke, his voice at a soft volume.

            You looked at him, puzzled.

            He laughed lightly and smiled. “You don't have to suffer a snog with any of these brutes and here I am standing close with a lovely lady. I'd say that's pretty lucky wouldn't you?” He nodded at the others, pointing at them dismissively with his thumb, and leaned in close to your face. His eyes glistened.

            You nodded almost hypnotically in response and felt your face getting hot. His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you into him. You could feel your heart thudding in your chest as his face came ever closer to yours. He took a breath and then it was happening. The kiss. It was long and smooth and heartfelt. You felt like you were floating and you draped your own arms around his neck as if to hold on to gravity. He was so warm and it felt so good. It was comfortable and natural.

            Your eyes fluttered open as he pulled away from the kiss. You could tell your face was bright red and you wanted to look away, but he was still smiling at you, handsome and kind. Your arms were still around each other as he leaned in for another soft peck on your forehead. Reluctantly, he released you and stepped back.

            “I think that went well . . .” He half-whispered, a twinge of pink appearing across his face as well. He took off his hat and placed it on your head, winking at you as he did so.

            You touched a finger to the brim and smiled back at him. He nodded and slowly walked back to his seat. The two of you never took your eyes off of each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Spy **

            The bottle twirled and twirled for an agonizingly slow few seconds before finally coming to a stop. You looked down the neck of the bottle and lifted your gaze to meet the face of the man you'd be sharing a moment with. Much of his face was covered of course, his real countenance a mystery to all but himself. But those eyes . . . They stared back at you with a smoldering intensity.

            He smiled as he stood, a pearl string of white teeth gleaming from experienced lips. It was a devilish smile and you couldn't help but notice how hot your face felt or how hard your heart was hammering in your chest. Before you realized it, his gloved hand was touching your face, and an arm was snaking itself around your waist. Your breath hitched in your throat.

            “I . . . uh-!” You stammered.

            He placed a finger to his mouth and narrowed his eyes. “Shhhh . . . Please Mademoiselle, allow me.” His breath on your face was hot and sweet as he leaned closer. You shivered lightly with the anticipation. It was happening so fast and yet so slow. The way he licked his lips delicately before moving even closer than before sent a shiver down your spine.

            And then it was happening. His lips on yours. Passionate and hungry. You couldn't help but lean into the kiss as well, totally enraptured by his movements. He had done this before, you were sure of it. Your face was a combination of embarrassment and ecstasy, red and warm, and his kiss was only feeding the fire. The two of your reluctantly parted mouths, his arm still around your hips. You felt almost dizzy from the experience. It was over much too soon.

            His eyes, half-lidded, glinted back at you. He looked happy about the moment to say the least, but still mischievous, as if he could steal another kiss at any moment. And you weren't quite sure you'd be able to resist handing another over to him. The Spy took a small step back and bowed. You nodded back dazedly.

            “Zat was quite enjoyable miss. We shall have to do zis again sometime.” His voice was velvety and rang through your ears like a bell, clear and inviting. You sat back down and held your hand over your mouth to cover your smile. What a gentlemen, . . . and how soon is “again sometime”?  

 


End file.
